Keith's Error
The following story is loosely based off of the Railway Series video, Emma's Error. Narration One morning, Keith had gotten up early to enjoy some breakfast before the other paladins would come out and prepare for their next mission, which was due to leave in only an hour. Keith in general hated being an early riser, but he would have given anything to keep himself away from the obnoxiously loud sleep taking and moaning of Lance McClain, who seemed to be entering a phase of frequent wet dreams. His much needed silence would not last though as Pidge and Hunk soon arrived, being their usual energetic selves. “It’s an absolute pleasure to work with all this strange alien tech”, she bragged, ”and this means that team punk can find a way to do crazy insane stuff, like directing Galra weapons back to their ships!” Hunk had his doubts, though. By the time lance arrived, he just couldn’t hold his thoughts back. “If Kogane threatens you again”, he whispered, thinking no one could hear, ”Galra missiles won’t be the only thing gets directed back at their launcher. Keith is becoming boring and predictable with all his hothead yelling and bossing about. His personality is becoming so simple that it’s almost getting frustrating……” Now, Keith and Lance respected the other paladins for the effort and work they put in everyday, but Keith was very cross when he heard THAT remark. As team punk headed off to get their suits ready, Keith began to complain quite severely. “That’s just rude and idiotic!”, he snorted. “To say I’m stupidly simple – what an insult!” Lance was surprised. “Could you MAYBE keep your temper in check, just for this one time?”, retorted the young latino. “Those two are lovely and polite crew members, and they always know how to fix technical difficulties. I’m sure hunk meant no offense.” Keith just sighed. “Well, I won’t be standing for it! He needs a lesson on how proper paladins should respect each other!” By now, lance was losing his own patience. “Samurai, get a hold of yourself!”, he ordered. “Your body might be a young adult, but your attitude sure isn’t!” At this point, Keith had stopped listening. After everyone was suited up, they fired up the lions. As soon as a Galra fleet wandered within range, the black paladin started off with a jerk. “Easy now, Keith!” warned Allura, taken aback. “Boring and simple, boring and simple….” Keith mocked. “I’ll show them!” Keith sped up ahead of everyone, the jets of the black lion pounding furiously. The noise echoed all around. Nearby alien life looked up into their skies, thinking there would be a thunderstorm! “Come on Keith, slow it down!”, Allura warned again from the ship. She was doing her best to keep their speed in check, but her efforts were futile against Keith’s violent temper. “I know the black lion has the most strength out of them all, but following the Galra fleet at this speed is ridiculous!” Keith sighed once again. “Don’t be such a worrywart!”, he snorted. "Watch your tone….”, the Altean barked back. “I’m not letting you put the safety of the team in jeopardy just because of your little charade." The more she tried to reason with him, the further ahead he sped from the others. By now, the black lion’s engine was a deafening scream. Keith strained the joystick forward, almost out of its socket, until………..”Ouuuuuch!!”, Keith yelled, as the lion began sputtering and jolting him up. He found himself coasting slower and slower. Soon, black smoke was belching from the poor cat. Everyone else was left trailing behind by a whole minute, after which they caught up to their leader. “You’ve done a number on yourself now…”, snorted Lance. “But that’s not surprising considering you nearly gave voltron’s head a heat stroke.” Allura was furious. “I hope you’re proud of yourself, you so-called Samurai! You wanted to show Hunk a thing or two, and you’ve certainly done that now. You’ve shown him how headstrong you are!” It took almost an hour before Keith’s lion was repaired and everyone headed off to fight the approaching Galra fleet. But for a long time after that, the other paladins teased him about being completely impatient with almost everything he did. Keith never mentions Hunk’s opinions now……… Category:Fan Fiction